<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got a real big heart that I'm willing to hide by Flumes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241101">got a real big heart that I'm willing to hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumes/pseuds/Flumes'>Flumes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and the future runs through our bones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Coda to chapter 401, Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hinata drags Atsumu to watch him play video games with Kenma: the fic, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sharing a Bed, in which Atsumu is clowned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumes/pseuds/Flumes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravel crunches beneath his tires as Atsumu pulls up in front of a traditional looking house. Nice, but nothing like he would expect from the young millionaire type that he’s heard so much about. Kodzuken's videos are constantly trending on the internet, his name is all over his Twitter feed, and his Bouncing Ball merchandise is especially popular with the athletic crowd. Atsumu’s not a gamer so he doesn’t know much about the guy other than that he’s ridiculously successful for his age and that he kits out Hinata in his company’s gear with the pride of a particularly invested sugar daddy. He’s just not really sure what to expect.</p>
<p>“Is he like that other guy?” he says, cutting the engine but not moving as he stares out at the house.</p>
<p>“Other guy?” says Hinata, blinking his big eyes at him.</p>
<p>“You know the one.” He gestures with his hand over his head. “Messy hair, kind of greasy.” <i>Looks like he wants to eat you up.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and the future runs through our bones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got a real big heart that I'm willing to hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to make this a series. This one takes place somewhere in the middle of the 'in the night we are wild eyed', before Atsumu and Hinata get together, but it's not necessary to read that one to understand this one or vice versa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Remind me why I’m coming with you again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you,” says Hinata, pointing to the cut-off that leads to Kodzuken’s place, “I want you to meet my friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gravel crunches beneath his tires as Atsumu pulls up in front of a traditional looking house. Nice, but nothing like he would expect from the young millionaire type that he’s heard so much about. Kodzuken's videos are constantly trending on the internet, his name is all over his Twitter feed, and his Bouncing Ball merchandise is especially popular with the athletic crowd. Atsumu’s not a gamer so he doesn’t know much about the guy other than that he’s ridiculously successful for his age and that he kits out Hinata in his company’s gear with the pride of a particularly invested sugar daddy. He’s just not really sure what to expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he like that other guy?” he says, cutting the engine but not moving as he stares out at the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Other guy?” says Hinata, blinking his big eyes at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know the one.” He gestures with his hand over his head. “Messy hair, kind of greasy.” <em>Looks like he wants to eat you up.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you mean Kuroo-san?” Hinata laughs as he jumps out of the car. “Not at all. Kuroo-san and Kenma couldn’t be more different. It’s a wonder they’ve been friends for so long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu doesn’t know what to make of that so he slides out of the car, taking his time fiddling with his keys if only to gather his thoughts. When Hinata had suggested he tag along for his collaboration video he hadn’t known what to think. He’s been overthinking it ever since, wondering what it means that Hinata had specifically asked him and not anyone else on the team, even when Bokuto is apparently best buds with the slimy guy in a suit that had turned up to their game against the Adlers. Maybe he just wanted a free ride. Atsumu’s certainly never getting in another car that Bokuto’s driving ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you remember Nekoma from high school?” says Hinata as he skips up to the door, bag swinging over his shoulder because apparently they need to stay the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu pulls a face. Unlike Hinata he doesn’t remember every single school he played six years ago. Not every team were able to set his blood on fire like Karasuno, that match still seared into his memory all this time later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata merely laughs, shrugging. “Nekoma were our rivals. We played them after your team that first year. It was a brutal game because Kuroo-san and Kenma are pretty devious together. A bit like you and Osamu-san, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vaguely he recalls snippets from watching the game after his defeat, but honestly, Atsumu was in a haze for the rest of the Interhigh, reeling from having been knocked out of the competition so early. He tries to remember the players’ faces but all he can remember is Hinata darting around the court and Kageyama’s cool calculating expression as he tossed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata knocks and Atsumu stands behind him, wondering what he’s let himself in for. His experience so far with Hinata’s former rivals are that they generally all have some kind of <em>thing</em> for him – who wouldn’t, he thinks sourly – and he’s not particularly keen to watch it all play out again the way he had to when Hoshiumi went running after Hinata post-game and declared they would take on the world together like long-lost sweethearts, or Oikawa of San Juan video calling Hinata to tell him he absolutely ‘had to grind Tobio-chan into the dust’ and then spending three hours reminiscing about Brazil, or Kageyama Tobio himself pulling Hinata into a bone-crushing hug after his loss that had left Atsumu particularly twitchy for days afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after what feels like five whole minutes of dreaming up worst-case scenarios, the door opens. The man who greets them is none other than the same suit who proposed this whole scheme in the first place, and he’s only slightly less formally dressed than last time, having removed his tie and popped a few buttons, his suit grey instead of black. His eyes rake over the two of them, smile sly in a way that ruffles Atsumu’s feathers, and he gestures for them both to come inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo-san!” Hinata exclaims, kicking his shoes off in the genkan. “You’re here early.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. Came over to help Kenma set up. You ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I don’t know. Kenma’s really good at video games.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo erupts into laughter like this is the funniest thing he’s ever heard in his life, confident as he guides them through the house into a room set up with an impressive array of lighting and sound equipment, a camera aimed at a couch with a dim, ambient atmosphere from neon strip lights surrounding it, and there’s a large TV with controllers set in front of it for gaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I brought Atsumu-san with me since he’s never met you guys before.” Hinata looks around the room. “Where’s Kenma?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short, slight man appears in the doorway, his black hair tied up in a loose bun. His large golden eyes are framed by some impressive dark circles and he’s certainly pale enough to be a gamer. He looks far too scrawny to have made much of a volleyball player but perhaps all his musculature is hidden beneath the massive hoodie he’s drowned in, bearing the logo of his own company, Bouncing Ball Corporation. Atsumu nearly whistles. Hinata sure has some rich friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma!” Hinata throws his arms wide in enthusiasm. “Thanks for inviting me over! And for Brazil! Look, I’ve been meaning to give you this but I never got the chance to stop by.” From his bag he produces one of the ugliest shirts Atsumu has ever seen, a garish orange number with <em>Rio de Janeiro</em> written on it in cheap sparkling diamantes. He thinks the figure underneath might be Christ the Redeemer, but he’s not sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma eyes the shirt the way a child eyes a plate of steamed vegetables, but to his credit he takes it, holding it in front of himself in a way that makes even Atsumu crack a snort. It’s nothing compared to the way Kuroo throws his head back and laughs, clutching his stomach as he points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha, Kenma you should put that on for your video. That’s the perfect look for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma turns to glare at his friend. Hinata merely beams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu continues to wonder why he’s here as Kuroo talks Hinata through the process of the video with frequent interjections by Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After that then we’ll move onto the interview part with –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“– <em>I’ll </em>be doing the interview and I won’t be doing it like one your slick corporate videos, Kuro.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’s got to have <em>pizazz.</em> I’m just saying, we have to capitalise on all the sudden interest in the shrimp.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the most subscribed person in Japan,” Kenma says in his monotone. “I don’t need to capitalise on anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, the young CEO and apparently Japan’s Most Subscribed is nothing like Atsumu imagined from Hinata’s admittedly loose descriptions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least let me put the Volleyball Association logo in the background. It won’t even be that noticeable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma narrows his eyes. The pair continue to stare at one another for a long moment, Kuroo looming over the shorter man in a way that Atsumu thinks is pretty annoying, until eventually Kenma sighs and turns. “Do what you want. I’m setting up the game. Shouyou?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coming!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he’s showing Hinata the controls for the game, Atsumu almost misses the moment where Kuroo sidles up to him, too fixed on how familiar Hinata and Kenma are with one another despite being poles apart in personality. Hinata points at the screen and utters a noise of exclamation, unable to sit still on the couch for more than two seconds, meanwhile Kenma looks somewhere between exasperated and fond, tone dry as he explains the mechanics of the new volleyball game that they’re going to play for Kenma’s viewers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are you joining in on this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu starts, looking sharply over his shoulder at Kuroo leaning against the wall and observing the pair of them with a small smile, arms folded over his chest. He probably thinks it makes him look more adult, or something. “Nu uh. They’re in their own little world over there. I’m just here because…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo tilts his head, mouth pulling at the corners. “Because…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu scowls. “Did you really play volleyball?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Just because we weren’t second seed didn’t mean we weren’t a good team. In my year as captain we went further than you little foxes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please. Karasuno knocked you out in the next round.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo shrugs, still carrying his secretive little smile. Atsumu would quite like to punch it right off his smug face but he doesn’t want Hinata to see him hit one of his friends. He did invite him here, after all, and Kita would be appalled if he knew that Atsumu had been so rude to his host. Even if it would feel really, really good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it so much,” he says. “He just has that effect on people. Everyone gets like that after they play him, even if they don’t take it to quite the same extremes as you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu narrows his eyes at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Hinata screeches. “How did you <em>do</em> that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu looks over to see Kenma looking smug. “I already explained how you do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s brows draw down, an expression of focus taking over him. Uh oh. Looks like Kenma has awoken the beast. Atsumu doesn’t really like the way Hinata hangs over his shoulder, peering at Kenma’s long, elegant fingers as they dance across the controls, guiding his player on screen in a pretty impressive volleyball simulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Atsumu looks back Kuroo is gazing at him, grin wide enough to reveal a flash of blinding white teeth. <em>He’s definitely had them whitened.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” he grumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead Kuroo turns back to the duo on the couch. “Hey, Hinata, how come you invited this guy but didn’t bring Bokuto?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata doesn’t look up once, tongue jutting out the corner of his mouth as he leans forward on the couch. “His words were, and I quote, ‘I’m not playing video games with Kenma on camera again.’” Hinata hisses, jabbing at the controller. “He said something about you tricking him, Kuroo-san?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would I go and do something like that to one of my bestest, dearest friends in the whole world?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” say Hinata and Kenma in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo slaps a hand over the left side of his chest. “What is this mutiny? I expect this kind of thing from Kenma but you wound me, Chibi-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them respond to him, too engrossed in their game. Suddenly Atsumu feels a faint pang of something like camaraderie for Kuroo but it doesn’t last very long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what did you think of the game?” says Kenma, curled up on the couch. His voice has a soft, soothing cadence to it. Atsumu can kind of understand why he might be popular with a certain crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was great!” says Hinata. “It took me a while to get the hang of but it translates pretty well to real volleyball. I didn’t think a video game would be able to do that! What did you think, Kenma?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma blinks, clearly not expecting the question to be fired back at him. “It’s fine,” he says eventually. Hinata prompts him with waggling brows and he sighs. “It feels intuitive, I suppose.” Turning to the camera, he says, “I used to play volleyball in high school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata leans over him again and Atsumu isn’t proud of the weird pang in his chest. “We used to play together! We were rivals! We used to have a lot of fun playing against one in another in matches because Kenma was so clever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only one of us became a professional volleyball player.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, but you have a company now, isn’t that right? You’ve done so much with yourself since then. It’s nice. I’m glad we can still hang out like this even though we’re adults. It feels like volleyball has united us together in some way, doesn’t it? That’s what’s so special about the sport to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s no wonder Kenma looks so affected by Hinata dialling up his charm like this, blinking in shock, mouth slack. Atsumu buries his hands in his thighs, scrunching the fabric of his jeans. God damn it, did Hinata invite him here just to watch him flirt with an old flame?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo coughs into his fist, drawing their attention. He’s been guiding this entire interview, prompting Kenma’s questions and ensuring they drop in mentions of the Volleyball Association. “That was good promotion, Hinata. How about we move onto romance? I’m sure your fans would like to know some juicy gossip about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma scowls at him and Hinata flushes bright red. “Oh, no. No. No!” He waves his hands frantically at Kuroo. “No romance. I’m much too busy for romance right now. I’m focused on my career right now. I don’t, um. Nope!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu doesn’t miss the look Kuroo shoots him out of the corner of his eye. “No?” he says casually. “Then what’s this guy doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu chokes on air, spluttering, and Hinata somehow turns an even brighter red, eyes so wide he can see the whites all around his irises. “Ah, <em>Kuroo-san,</em>” he whines. “Don’t be mean!” He rubs at the back of his neck while Kuroo just laughs, shoulders shaking with the force of it. Atsumu should have punched him when he had the chance. He would, only he can’t stop staring at the way the flush climbs up Hinata’s neck, the tips of his ears burning red. It’s adorable and it’s doing all kinds of squishy things to his insides that he doesn’t feel quite ready to examine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Kuroo says, mock serious. “You’re a hot commodity these days. You should be taking advantage of being a professional player who just made his debut in one of the most talked about games of the past few years. Right now Ninja Shouyou is trending. Strike while the iron is hot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuro,” says Kenma with a level stare, “stop hijacking my video.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” he says, holding up his hands. “Far be it from me to try and boost both of your brands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a brand,” Kenma says, “and it isn’t soulless corporatism.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo just sighs and shakes his head sadly, as if the world just doesn’t understand him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu feels even more like the elephant in the room, lost with three friends who have clearly known each other for years. Maybe he should have just turned Hinata down, even if he knows fine well he’s never been able to say no when Hinata switches to his wheedling tone and bounces on the tips of his toes, blinking his big eyes at him. Atsumu is a weak, weak man and somehow he can’t even regret it, watching as Kenma switches the conversation to Hinata’s previous experience with video games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo wanders over and pats him on the shoulder. “There, there,” he says. “Don’t loose hope yet. Hinata can be pretty obtuse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu pictures cracking his fist against Kuroo’s jaw. Imagines him flying backwards in a cinematic spray of blood, maybe knocking loose a few of those blisteringly perfect teeth. It doesn’t quite make up for everything, but it helps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo grins like he knows exactly what Atsumu is thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, once the filming is finally finished – and damn, did Atsumu have no idea how long it really takes to film a Youtube video – they settle in around the kotatsu for a late night meal, his stomach grumbling in anticipation of the smells wafting from the kitchen. To his surprise they don’t order in but instead Kuroo cooks, moving around Kenma’s kitchen with an ease that suggests he’s done this more than a few times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When do you think the video will be up?” Atsumu asks. At the very least he can probably tweet about it, if only for Hinata's sake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma shrugs. “A few days. It will take longer because I’ll need to get final approval from Kuro’s boss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, just think of the sponsorship money,” says Kuroo, swooping in with steaming bowls of rice and several plates of various dishes, including shredded chicken covered in a sticky sauce and fillets of fish cooked until they flake with soft white flesh. Atsumu’s mouth waters. Maybe he can forgive the guy for being such a tool if he’s a decent cook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need the money,” says Kenma, tapping at his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” says Kuroo as he folds himself down on his other side. “Don’t you know it’s rude to text at the table?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma looks up, meets his gaze for a long moment, and then turns back to his phone. Atsumu snorts, earning him a thoughtful look from Kuroo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akaashi wants to know if you’re going to some networking event.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What networking event?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma shrugs, not once looking up. “I don’t know. It’s not like I go to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is Akaashi texting you instead of me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that Zombish is finished they’re developing a video game set in that world and he’s considering a collaboration video as part of promotion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata makes a noise through slurps of his miso soup. “Akaashi-san is a lot like Kuroo-san,” he says, and the fact that he has rice grains stuck to the corner of his mouth is somehow not disgusting. Atsumu wants to wipe them away with his thumb like this is a shoujo anime. He can already feel his heartbeat pick up in speed; can practically see the <em>doki-doki</em> written in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are we alike, exactly?” says Kuroo, chopsticks poised over the last of the shredded chicken that Atsumu has been eyeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re both good at all that promotion and networking and stuff. Like, I don’t know, you’re both like proper adults!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah! You sound just like Bokuto.” To Atsumu’s surprise Kuroo drops the last of the chicken into Kenma’s bowl. “Eat. You look even thinner than last time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma narrows his eyes again but picks it up and chews slowly, still typing on his phone with one hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say, Miya,” Kuroo says, turning his shrewd gaze on Atsumu, “your brother owns Onigiri Miya, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” he says through a mouthful of rice, tensing in preparation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks thoughtful for a second. “Do you think you could give me his number? I’d be interested in doing some promotional content with him since he’s looking to open a place in Tokyo next year. His stock’s really rising right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Onigiri Miya is really good!” Hinata exclaims.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” says Kuroo. “Akaashi keeps telling me about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu just gapes at them. Not only has he been forced to drive Hinata to his friend’s so that he can play video games with some super-millionaire CEO and his greasy corporate leech while Atsumu watches on like some creepy old voyeur, all the while being subjected to Kuroo’s snide comments, but apparently all anyone cares about as far as he is concerned is his connection to Osamu. He swears under his breath, eye twitching. Distantly, he imagines Akaashi Keiji smug in his office in Tokyo somewhere, laughing at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what? I don’t even talk to him. We don’t like each other, like at –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He came to pick you up from practice last week,” says Hinata, dirty little traitor that he is. He’s so fucking adorable smeared in rice that Atsumu can’t even bring himself to glare at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, just to top off this whole situation, Kenma leans over. “Shouyou, you have something on your face,” he says, rubbing off the rice with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu drops his chopsticks, suddenly having lost his appetite. He does not like Hinata’s choice in friends at all, he decides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I don’t usually have many guests round,” says Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine! Atsumu-san and I can share, can’t we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu’s mouth opens and shuts like he’s trying to do his best goldfish impression as a party trick, meanwhile Kuroo is leering at him from the corner of the room, having finally changed from his suit into a loose shirt and shorts. “Ah, Hinata, I think it’s time you stop torturing the poor guy, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata just looks blankly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why we couldn’t have just driven home,” he grumbles as they roll out the futon in Kenma’s spare room. It’s big, but not really big enough for two grown men to share without bumping a few limbs. His heart is doing the shoujo anime thing again, thudding against his ribcage like it can escape the precarious situation in which he has somehow found himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s the fun in that, Atsumu-san?” Hinata says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Where’s the fun in that, Atsumu-san?</em>” he repeats to himself in a mocking tone as Hinata changes in the bathroom, the trickle of water running and then the sound of him brushing his teeth disturbing the silence. For want of what to do Atsumu shucks off his jeans and slides beneath the sheets, doing his best to keep to the very edge of the futon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light spills out across the floor as the bathroom door opens and Hinata emerges, looking sleepy and soft in an oversized Bouncing Ball shirt and shorts, red hair curling at the corners, slightly damp from where’s still towelling off his face. “Atsumu-san?” he says softly, tone uncharacteristically serious, and Atsumu looks up with a jolt in his stomach. Every line of his muscles is defined by the muted yellow light of the bathroom, thighs on glorious display in some especially short-shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up, Shouyou-kun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this really bother you? Because I can always speak to –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” he says, just a little too quickly. He laughs nervously, patting the space beside him. “Come to bed,” he says with another jolt, realising that somewhere over the past few months, this has started to take the shape of his fantasies. He really has become lame in his old age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s face still looks pensive but he flicks off the light, throwing them into the dusky gloom of the streetlight from the window. Atsumu resolutely closes his eyes as the covers rustle and then he feels the warmth radiate from Hinata’s form. The scent of strawberry shampoo tinged with toothpaste permeates the air and he breathes in deeply, muscles relaxing with it. This is fine. He can totally sleep next to Hinata all night, no problem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu rolls onto his side, meeting Hinata’s eyes in the darkness. “Shouyou-kun,” he breathes, watching as Hinata shivers. “Ya could never make me uncomfortable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata smiles at that, nothing more than a curl of his mouth that makes Atsumu’s entire being fizzle with delight. His eyes flutter shut and Atsumu can tell he’s fighting off sleep with little success. “Night, Atsumu-san,” he says through a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight,” he says, watching his expression turn slack as sleep takes him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a lot longer for Atsumu to finally drift off, the scent of strawberry lingering in his dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu awakes to blazing heat. It’s still night and it takes him a moment to register where he is before the day’s events come rushing back in. Something soft is tickling his cheek and he blinks, stiffening all at once as he realises that Hinata is pressed against him, head tucked into his neck, their legs tangled together. His heart thuds so loudly he’s sure he’s going to wake Hinata up. No wonder he feels so warm when Hinata has latched onto him like an errant octopus, Atsumu trapped within his embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throat dry, he feels like a spy in one of those movies that flips through the criss-crossing lasers as he gently disentangles them limb by limb, wincing when Hinata only grips harder onto him in sleep, thigh threateningly close to a place Atsumu does not want it to go. With one last shimmy, he rolls out onto the floor, breathing a sigh of relief as the cool air hits his skin. His throat is parched and he needs a drink. Maybe some time to sort out all these emotions he really can’t put to name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ya have it bad for Shouyou-kun, </em>he thinks in a voice that sounds suspiciously like Osamu’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pads towards where he remembers the kitchen being, nearly walking right through when he’s stopped by the rumble of voices. Atsumu pauses just outside the doorway and peeks around into the kitchen where two moonlight-drenched figures stand by the counter, facing towards one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you not sleeping again? I told you playing games just before you sleep is going to mess up your pattern.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sound like my mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t play the deflection game with me. You know I’m better.” The taller figure bends down to peer at his companion. It’s unmistakably Kuroo from that crazy bedhead tufting in all directions. “You have some pretty heavy eye baggage going on there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shorter man squirms. It’s Kenma, his hair loose around his shoulders as he stares up at Kuroo. Atsumu feels vaguely like he isn’t supposed to be watching something so private but he doesn’t want to move in case he draws attention to himself, and besides, he really needs a glass of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not trying to get on your case,” says Kuroo, gently, in such a way that Atsumu would have assumed impossible for such a slick-speaking slimeball. “It’s just – I’m worried, you know. Between the videos and the stocks and that damn company you never stop working. You’re going to put yourself into an early grave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Says you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo sighs, huffing out a short laugh at the end. “Yeah, yeah. Say, maybe we need a holiday. What do you think? Hawaii? Fiji? I could do with a month straight sipping cocktails on the beach.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like the sun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo makes an aborted noise and then folds over completely, head landing on Kenma’s shoulder. “<em>Kenma,</em>” he says. “Promise me if it gets to be too much you’ll take a break, right? You’ll call me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuro, I play video games all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that’s not what I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a long moment of silence where Atsumu wonders if he should just go back to his room and try again later when Kenma finally exhales, a hand landing in Kuroo’s hair. He cards through it, tugging slightly on the ends. “I’ll call you,” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s so quiet Atsumu hears Kuroo’s breath hitch. “Come back to bed with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose,” he says Kenma. There’s something undeniably fond in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh.</em> And, oh, yeah, that does kind of make sense. Atsumu rearranges the day in light of this new information, creeping back towards the spare room when he hears footsteps emerge from the kitchen. So maybe Mr Corporate Grease isn’t quite as soulless as he thought, and maybe there’s a reason he’s remained friends with two of the most genuine people Atsumu knows, but that doesn’t mean he likes the guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, he does feel like he understands him a little more, as he slips back beneath the sheets to a snoring Hinata. Sometimes there’s nothing else for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for having us!” says Hinata. “Let me know when the video drops so I can let everyone know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasn’t it a bit embarrassing for you, Chibi-chan?” says Kuroo, curling around Kenma to smirk at Hinata. “You lost every time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won one game!” he protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This quickly dissolves into an argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma slips out of Kuroo’s grasp, wandering towards the door. To his surprise he acknowledges Atsumu for the first time since he arrived. “You like him,” he says simply, as if that’s all there is to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasn’t that obvious? I drove him here and then sat around all day watching him play video games.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma arches a brow like Atsumu is being obtuse. Atsumu flushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouyou cares deeply for those in his life. If he wanted you to meet me, it means he must care for you a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now his face is burning. “I mean – well – we’re on the same team now and –”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, well, well, what’s going on here?” Kuroo’s grin is delighted, tilting his head like a cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing! Nothing,” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Hinata and Kenma say their goodbyes, Kuroo extends out a hand to him. Atsumu’s eyes land on the watch that flashes in the sunlight, from a very pricey brand, and he wonders if that’s the whole point. Narrowing his eyes, he slaps his hand into Kuroo’s and squeezes tight as he shakes, matching his grin with one of us own. Atsumu knows a thing or two about playing this game too, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, yer not so bad for a slimy corporate snake,” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re alright for a bumbling Kansai hick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu tightens his grip. Of the two of them he’s the one still playing volleyball and he’s done plenty of grip-strengthening exercises to know his is like an industrial steel vice. From the way Kuroo’s fighting his wince, he knows it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he’s about to break away, Kuroo leans in. “You know Kenma has more than one spare futon, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu freezes. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kuroo pushes his hand away, cackling to himself as he retreats back into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san, are you coming?” Hinata shouts from the car, waving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, yeah.” With a last nod for Kenma, he strides out towards his car, relieved to finally be leaving this place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that about?” Hinata asks as he slides inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu bites his cheek, raking his gaze over Hinata’s face, but it’s completely guileless. <em>Nah, there’s no way,</em> he thinks, but hope is a funny thing. It simply refuses to die once it has been born.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” he says breezily. “Nothing at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Shouyou-kun,” he says a short while from the house, thinking about the previous night. “Did ya know about the two of them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” says Hinata, looking up from where he's been fiddling with the radio. “What about them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, ya know,” he stammers. Shit, does he not know? Is Atsumu about to out them? “They’re very close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that! Right.” Hinata returns to his furrowed brows, switching radio stations so fast it feels like Atsumu’s car is having a seizure. “Well, they are childhood friends after all. It’s nice they’re still such good friends after all this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Should he tell him? Atsumu lets his gaze glance over Hinata as he leans back, bopping his head to some cheerful bubblegum pop song, and then smiles. If he hasn’t figured it out by now then it’s probably best that he leaves it be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Atsumu-san,” Hinata begins, turning to fix him with a wide, blinding grin that radiates across his entire face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he manages, looking back to the road with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for coming with me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warmth settles into his chest as he indicates to turn. “Anytime, Shouyou-kun,” he says and, despite having spent the entire day wondering why the hell he was there in the first place, he finds that he means it. “Anytime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kuroo is alive!! As usual, Haikyuu has floored me with a single chapter. I loved Furudate's clever use of Nekoma's banner as a cheeky call back to the previous chapter, only this time 'connect' is in a whole different context. This fic was borne from that single panel where Atsumu reacts to him and it made me lol so I banged out this actual 5k fic in one morning lmao,,, this is what I do with my day off work,,,</p>
<p>Kuroken really do be that power couple though.</p>
<p>Thanks to anyone who reads this since I don't even know what it actually is, other than me being super emotionally attached to these damn characters. I can't believe HQ actually ends next week I'm,,,, hold me,,,</p>
<p>Hehe, this entire thing is basically Hinata displaying Atsumu to his friends like a boy taking his new bf back to his family for their approval.</p>
<p>ETA: fixed the mistakes with Kenma's name lmao,,,, brain rot is setting in apparently!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>